


Valentine's day

by Jason_Trth_Hrtz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: D18 - Freeform, Dino Cavallone - Freeform, Dino loves his pupil so much..., Kyoya Hibari - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, a little angst i guess, flashfic, from Italian to English so forgive me if I fucked up something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Trth_Hrtz/pseuds/Jason_Trth_Hrtz
Summary: For some reason, his father’s words came to Dino’s mind once again.“Now, tell me, what do you see?”





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un San Valentino qualunque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695282) by [Jason_Trth_Hrtz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Trth_Hrtz/pseuds/Jason_Trth_Hrtz). 



> Hi! Yesterday I posted this fic in italian, but I really wanted to translate it in english: so more people could understand it! I apologize if I made some mistakes. I do study your grammar and all that stuff at school, but I do not pretend to be good at it as if I were writing in Italian (I know that everyone would say it about their native language, lol, but I really love Italian! I also love english and a bunch of other languages and I hope, one day, I will be as good as a native when it comes to write/ read/ say something in english.  
> The most difficult thing for me was that I couldn't use the " ; " and that I had to use short phrases almost all the time. :')  
> Btw, we're done with the blabbing. I hope you will enjoy this flashfic and I'd appreciate a little comment, if you please. ♥

«Kyouya, I bought you a box of chocolates for St. Valentine’s day. I hope you’ll like it.» Dino stretched his arm to him, a smile on his face, waiting for Kyoya to accept the gift. He didn’t. Kyoya gave the box a quick look: it was a heart shaped box wrapped in a silky red fabric that contained what, he assumed, were chocolates stuffed with different creams and decorations on top.

_What a useless feast! Just what herbivores enjoy the most…_

«I, I thought you liked chocolate… Well, never mind. I will give it to Romario: he loves chocolate, even though he shouldn’t eat so much every time… I always tell him not to, but he just–»

Kyoya grabbed the box from Dino’s grasp and walked away to reach his office, just before the man could open his mouth again and increase Kyoya’s headache.

_Predictable_. Dino couldn’t hold the small smile that appeared on his lips when he thought how easy it had become to manipulate his pupil’s mind and make him accept Dino’s gift during these kind of feasts.

Dino stayed on the school rooftop a little bit longer, enjoying the cold breeze moving his blond hair from side to side. Maybe Dino should consider the idea of cutting his hair, one of these days: it had grown way too long, he could barely see what was before him. He hated not being able to have a clear vision of the world. He must observe, scrutinize each and every detail of everything that surrounded him. His father taught him how to observe critically everything he would meet on his way to become the 10th Boss of Cavallone’s Family. In all these years Dino hadn't lost this ability—in fact, he had mastered it.

>  
> 
> _“Look once, then erase that vision and observe again, carefully. The second time you will be able to see, really see it. Do not idealize what is before your eyes, Dino, eviscerate that vision from its guts and then you can see it for what it truly is: its very essence._
> 
> _Now, tell me, what do you see?”_

 

Dino left the rooftop and followed Romario down to Namimori’s parking lot.

The Mafia never sleeps.

Before entering the vehicle, Dino gave a quick look to Kyoya’s office window. Kyoya was resting one of his shoulder on the window’s surface and he had the box Dino gave him in the other hand – _maybe he was hesitant about which chocolate he should pick first_. Dino couldn’t hold himself back, twice that day, and smiled at that cute vision of his Kyoya. For some reason, his father’s words came to Dino’s mind once again.

>  
> 
> _“Now, tell me, what do you see?”_

 

«A fragile soul that hides in a body destined to be destroyed. That’s what I see.»


End file.
